In present day peppermills, the grinder mechanism comprises a tapered male grooved element which coacts with a grooved female element. The rotation of the male element in the female element forces he peppercorns between the two elements to crush the peppercorns and dispense the crushed particles. The female element is mounted in the bottom floor of a body which serves to contain the peppercorns prior to being ground. A rod connects the male element of the grinding mechanism to an external actuating knob by which the rod and male element can be turned in the female element. Additional hardware is required to hold the female element in the grinder body as well as hold the male element in place with respect to the female element. Typically, nine different parts are required to be assembled together into a complete peppermill.